


don't let me be gone

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title from that one twenty one pilots song because this documentary put that song on in the background while showing pages from the journal of a girl who k*lled herself and that hit hard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	don't let me be gone

when you listen to the same slam poem

over, and over, and over again

you start to notice things

hidden meanings

speech patterns

the way she says "sorry" with that accent that means she's probably from canada or maybe vermont

the way this is madness

liked video, liked video, liked video

i am trying to heal

meds force me to eat because feeling fat is better than stomach ulcers

is this really healing

i don't know yet

but i think it might be

i'm alive

a few years ago, i didn't think i would be

but i'm here

i'm here and my poems might not heal anyone but i will let this ink be my blood

spilling from pens rather than this body

i am learning to forgive myself.


End file.
